


Falling

by cruentro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruentro/pseuds/cruentro
Summary: Harry is falling, who will anchor him to life?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79
Collections: Harry Potter Favs





	Falling

Harry's last summer had been intense in every possible way. 

The Dursleys were extremely more aggressive than usual, in the first week he had already achieved two more broken ribs and really bruised hands. 

Apparently Uncle Vernon found that if he hurt his hand, he could completely destroy it, since in his conception the infamous freaks could only make the oddities of them with those equally weird wands. 

The day before his birthday, Petunia decided that she would wake him up earlier than usual to prepare breakfast, even though both knew that both Vernon and Dudley would not wake up until nine. It was 5:00 in the morning. 

Petunia ordered him to prepare an absurd amount of food, and while he had the eggs in the frying pan, she purposely dropped his cup with coffee on the floor and ordered him to search for the floor cloth and clean all the dirt. 

Harry tried to argue that if he left the place the eggs would not survive, but seeing that he had no other choice, he left the food heavy in the fire and withdrew to clean up the mess. 

When he finished cleaning up someone's mess, he could see fury and fun in his shrew aunt's eyes, he shrank automatically waiting for what would come next and wanted to disappear when he heard familiar and heavy steps coming down the stairs asking what had happened. 

That afternoon was all he needed to make the final decision. 

That was the day he finally gave up. 

\---------------------------------------------

If you looked at that compartment full of joy and banter, you wouldn't realize there was something wrong until it was too late. 

You could easily say there was nothing wrong there. Except there was. 

If you were looking closely you would notice the point of blinding darkness were about to swallow and suffocate the green-eyed boy residing there. 

There was nothing and absolutely no one who could predict what would happen that night. 

\--------------------------------------------

The welcome party was over a few hours ago. The wind ran furiously from where he was sitting, it was as if he wanted to warn anyone what was about to happen. But no one heard it or just didn't give the attention properly. 

There was only one more push left. 

What many failed to realize was that he had been falling for a long, long time. Since that night on Halloween. That summer was the last straw. 

He thought of everything that had happened during the train journey. As no one realized that there was something wrong, that even the dementor had fled from his soul, there was so much pain and suffering. 

He thought about how he smiled and laughed as everyone magazine, as he excitedly applauded each person sorted into his home and politely at the others, as he looked at his potions teacher and smiled as if Christmas had arrived earlier and as he looked at him strangely with certainty trying to figure out what the hell he had done. 

— I'll finally be free! - he thought with a hysterical laugh. 

He remembered all this and pushed. 

It was like leaving everything behind, as if only now that was falling that the weight on his back disappeared and as he finished falling and felt nothing before the darkness completely dominated him and he finally breathed. 

\------------------------------------------

That night the whole castle wept in pain. The teachers, staff and, especially the principal, woke up panting as if part of his soul had been torn from his body as punishment. 

Punishment for not realizing what was right below their noses and egos. 

Punishment for not saving the pure soul who had died screaming for help and no one, absolutely no one heard. 

Except you heard. 

And only the moon, the stars and the death itself were able to witness sadly as the body of the boy-who-lived fell from the astronomy tower with a smile on his face and a sigh of relief. 

\---------------------------------

In the dungeons, just below the black lake, everyone woke up with an inhuman scream coming from the third-year dorm. 

It rolled across the walls stopping by landing before shattering the windows almost leaving the dungeons underwater. 

\--------------------------------

In ravenclaw's dorm a girl wakes up sobbing as tears run down her face and she smiles even amid the pain of losing someone. 

She gets up and runs to the only person who really cared and saved Harry, even if his feelings were contradictory. 

She knocked on the door with all her strength and despair. 

A bare-haired black-haired man from the early hours of the morning who had just woken up because of all the cumour and the feeling of loss weighing on his chest opened the door, closing the expression upon realizing he was a student, but the expression became slightly concerned when he witnessed the despair on his face. 

— He's gone! Harry's gone! - The voice trembles and broken announced. 

The man's expression became alarmed as he shouted an urgent — Guide me. 

Minutes seemed like hours as they ran towards the foot of the astronomy tower where, just in the distance, it was possible to see a fallen body. 

The man many called severe and heartless fell to his knees crying for the first time in years when all the spells he tried to declare him dead. Lifeless. 

When he looked at Harry's happy and relaxed face, for what seemed hours, he broke once more. Because there hasn't been once in the last three years of the boy where he was so relaxed, so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want i continue, you can coment bellow.
> 
> English is not my native language, sorry if i made a mistake.


End file.
